when Jealousy is a virtue
by vampire-rabbit
Summary: what would have happened If Kate hadn’t been killed and Ziva was still hired and what would have happened in ‘undercovers’
1. Chapter 1

Title; when Jealousy is a virtue

Summary: what would have happened If Kate hadn't been killed and Ziva was still hired and what would have happened in 'undercovers'

Pairings: Tate, Giva to start with and a bit of tiva but it is a case so it don't count

Rating; Teen

Spoilers; as this story is kinda based on the episode undercovers so there will be some spoilers but I have changed it quite a bit

Author's Note; please read this but if you review please be constructive I have kinda bad grammar and spellings and haven't worked out beta is yet if you can point me in the right direction it would be appreciated, thanx Vampire Rabbit

* * *

In jenny's office:

"Right Tony, Ziva we need you to work undercover"

"What's wrong ma'am?" Tony asks suspicious of the director's tone.

"Nothing Agent DiNozzo, your assignment is to take the roll of two trained assassins and you will be playing a married couple." At this Ziva looks shocked for the tiniest of moments covers it and asks "why me and not Kate?"

"Because Ziva I feel that you and DiNozzo would be better, and as long as you don't murder him it would be far more believable."

* * *

Two Days later in a hotel room:

I don't believe my luck I am standing in a room with a really hot bloke if only this wasn't under cover work Ziva thought. But she came out of her day dream when Tony said "hey Ziva, so what do we do now we have set up the communication?" she could tell he had something in mind but couldn't work it out

"What do you have in mind Tony?"

"I don't know Zee-vaah….. What about this"

He kissed he softly at first but as it became more involved the phone rang at first they ignored it but then they remembered why they were there and Tony answered it with a

"DiNozzo….. Yeah Boss….. Okay….. On it"

"What is it Tony?" Ziva replied as Tony hung up

"Gibbs says that he can see us…"

"Oh" Ziva cut in suddenly remembering the camera in the corner,

"…and he says keep it up"

"WHAT?!?"

"Well we are supposed to be married and someone might be watching us" he whispered into her ear.

"Okay so let me get this straight Gibbs wants us to make out in front of him the rest of the team and anyone else that might be watching!!!!"

"Yep Ziva"

"Okay let's get going"

Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised he hadn't Ziva to agree that easily and what would Kate think…… but thoughts of Kate or anyone else for that matter were erased from his head as Ziva leant in and smothered his thoughts with her lips.

As they kissed Ziva thought that she was the luckiest girl alive even if this wasn't real it was still happening!

* * *

Back at NCIS headquarters:

"GIBBS!!!"

"Yep"

"Why did you pick Ziva and not me?"

"Don't ask me if you want to know go ask the director"

As Kate storms out Gibbs hides a smile he had always had a feeling that Kate and DiNozzo had something, he had known why the director had chosen Ziva over Kate and it was for the same reason that he had invented Rule #12. Five minutes later when Kate reappeared out of MTAC with what appeared to be a murder to carry out on her mind.

"What's up Kate" he said as more of a statement than a question.

"Ziva is going to suffer the most painful death ever imagined even by her standards"

"Why?"

"THE BI IS MAKING OUT WITH TONY" she yelled much to the surprise to everyone in the squad room including McGee who almost chocked to death on his coffee!

"WHAT!?! I was only joking when I said to keep it up" Gibbs replied just a little surprised at Ziva's antics.

"You encouraged them?!?" Kate said shocked she had always thought that Gibbs had had a thing for Ziva.

* * *

What will happen to Ziva?

Will the boys get the girls?

Will Abby have a heart attack when she finds out?

Who will love the director?

All these questions and more answered in the next few chapters please review to let me know if you like the story so far and all ideas are welcome (hint hint)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is the second chapter thanking special agent Ali who helped me write this and checked it for me yay

* * *

Ziva had to admit that Tony was excellent in bed. So she was more than a  
little off when Gibbs interrupted.

"Ziva knock it off already, I told you to make it believable not become  
DiNozzo's girlfriend"

"What are you jealous Gibbs?" she asked playfully and Gibbs glared at her  
but turned away.

Tony was fun and almost as good as she expected Gibbs to be. She smiled as he  
turned back to yell.

"I'm sorry Jethro, but you must be patient, I can't cheat on my husband  
you know" she said playfully and Jenny who joined them shook her head. Ziva  
was playing it wrong and worse off, was she actually flirting with her ex  
boyfriend.

No, there was no chance on earth that Gibbs felt the same way about her, she  
wasn't a red head, Jen thought but looking over she saw a small smile on his  
lips before it vanished a second later.

Ziva had hidden it so well, yet Jen could tell there was something between  
them. Maybe it was the way she came with Ari's death on her hands or  
something else Jen had no clue.

Ziva continued to smile at her boss and soon was daydreaming about him and  
her. No, she shouldn't think about that, it was already hard enough to work  
with him in the same building without being attacked by a certain squadron of  
butterflies.

It would be even harder after this mission was done. She had long ago decided  
there should be laws against being that sexy even with gray hair.

All thoughts though would have to be put on hold though as two female eyes  
caught her attention and she sighed and nudged Tony.

"Hey Tony"

"What is it now my little assassin"

Ziva turned forgetting the mission momentarily. "I am not yours Tony"

Tony looked at her not noticing Kate. "Why, you have some absurd crush on  
our butler my pet, or is it that Jethro fellow" he replies jokingly.

Ziva nudged him hard and gave a fierce look at the camera hoping desperately  
their covers were intact.

Did Tony know something though? No he couldn't, could he? She took a deep  
breath and bit her lip before replying slowly.

Tony don't be stupid, besides we have company, and Jethro is too old and  
Timothy is just I don't know, don't even start"

Tony smiled as Ziva tried desperately to get him to look at the camera.

"Sophie my little buttercup did you really need time to think of an excuse  
for not liking  
Jethro"

Jean Paul he is our boss and he can probably hear this little  
Conversation"

As Tony remembers this little fact he shuts up abruptly to avoid any further  
head slaps.

Unfortunately though someone else was watching and signaling to go to them.

* * *

NCIS HQ (MTAC):

As Gibbs hears this little conversation between his two agents he is a little  
shocked by their conversation. Jethro smiled as he heard every whispered word.  
Ziva actually did like him he thought surprised, but she couldn't have a  
crush on him for the reasons she came up with.

Kate was clenching her fists though and McGee realized something. He quickly  
pulled her away.

"Kate, you do know this is pretend?" he asked and by her look he guessed  
she forgot. He turned her so her back was away from the screen and talked with  
her.

* * *

Back in the Hotel:  
"So my little hairy butt, if I have some absurd crush on Jethro, I want to  
know where you get the idea especially since you love Jen"

At this Tony was getting nervous he had quickly realized that she would  
probably guess Kate next and be right.

"Uh no my sweets, I love you sugar, Jen is a little old for me" he said  
nervously and Ziva smiled just as she was grabbed.

* * *

In ABBY' lab:

Hey Kate, Tim what's up?" Abby asked and Tim started typing fast.

"Well thanks to miss 'my boyfriend is cheating on me' Tony and Ziva may  
be in danger" Tim said and Abby scowled at him.

"Don't worry Kate, Tony will be fine" Abby said and smacked McGee's  
arm as Kate folded her arms looking worried.

I don't know Abs what if Tony makes it but takes her instead" she said  
and Tim and Abby shared a look.

It dawned on both that Kate was still thinking of the past and how close they  
had all almost lost him to the plague but now Abby realized just how close her  
tight knit family was and though Ziva was slightly warming to her, Kate was  
her best friend, no sister.

When Abby had started jumping Kate became confused and went to try to calm  
her down.

"Abs what's up?" she asked.

"OH THIS IS SO GREAT!" Abby yelled with excitement

"What ABBY" Kate threatened

"You know you like Tony" Abby said and Kate sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I do Abs, but if he doesn't make it it'll be kind of hard to tell  
him" Kate said and Abby went immediately to work.

Okay this is fabulous as usual I just read the first two that you improved greatly you are the best!!!! I will post this in the next minuite or so but it may be another couple of days before I can write anymore because I have more art coursework and Religious Studies to catch up with and the weather sucks in England at the moment -2 degrees celcius while I was riding to school yesterday!!!!! Bye will write as soon as I write any more promise.

A/N: also it may take time to get the next chapter up cos i have about 9hours of homework this weekend noooo all of it important coursework but i will try to fit in more writing


End file.
